The Dreamer
by Twilightroxas7
Summary: The Doctor isn't the only one protecting the universe. Meet the young Time Lady call the Dreamer as she goes on adventures with her father's tardis.


Time: 11:59pm, Day: March 21st,2014,Location: London, England.

Cora Reeds was finishing her shift at a store preparing to head home. Life hasn't been well for her since she is diagnose with a disease that is killing her. She hope for a better life, and a great adventure before she dies. as she prepares to leave her boss stop her in time for what is going to change her life. "Cora can you be a dear, and find Jordan? He is suppose to lock up but he never came back." Her boss asked as he left the store as Cora headed to the basement to search for Jordan. When she got there she called out his name till she found him dead. She gasp, and knock over a few things that she heard another voice multiple voices infact.

"UNKNOWN NOISE DETECTED! SEARCH, AND EXTERMINATE!" The voice said as Cora sees a shadow of a strange machine coming repeating the words exterminate till Cora saw the shadow revealing a machine with a blue glowing eye,a plunger, and a metal piece with a hole. "HUMAN DETECTED. YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED. EXTERMINATE!" The machine said till a beam of light shot it blowing up the machine as it scream. Cora was confuse till she felt a hand grabbed her arm. She turn her head seeing another girl with a strange pen.

"Run" The Girl said as she began to run with Cora as more of the machines began to chase after them as they say exterminate multiple times. Before they got to the door she place a minibomb that could cause a big explosion. They close the door behind them as the girl deadlock the door with her sonic pen. "I'm The Dreamer, and you are?" The Girl call The Dreamer asked Cora. "My name is Cora." Cora said as she look at The Dreamer. "Nice to meet ya now lets go." The Dreamer grabbed her arm, and ran out as the minibomb blew up destroying the machines inside.

"What are those things, and why do they yell that phrase?" Cora asked catching her breath after they got out. "They are The Daleks a race that wants to genocide everything that is not there kind. We would need to find there source before they kill more people." Dreamer said as she took out her cellphone, and push a app summoning what looks like a wardrobe. "Whats that?" Cora asked seeing the wardrobe appear in front of her. "My TARDIS well my father's TARDIS." The Dreamer said to her. "Are you a mad girl its like your a Martian from Mars." Cora said while Dreamer look at her confuse.

"I'm a Time Lady from Gallifrey." Dreamer said as she enter the wardrobe. Cora confuse enter the tardis completely shocked, and surprise seeing the inside. "Search for the source of the Dalek's location." Dreamer asked as the Tardis responded to The Dreamer. "Yes M'Lady searching for the Daleks." The Tardis said searching for the Daleks. "This is so huge." Cora said seeing the whole thing. "Well its bigger on the inside." The Dreamer said as the source of the Daleks was found. "So its the Crucible. If its possible I could blow up the Daleks from inside the Crucible before they could detect us in a second." Dreamer said as she turn on the engine sending them to the Crucible in a hidden spot to avoid detection.

"Lets place this last bomb in the engine room before we are detected." The Dreamer said as she, and Cora go out of the Tardis, and went to the engine room. "We only got one minute to escape before it detonates with all of them in it." The Dreamer said setting the bomb up, and they began to head back to the tardis. When they got there they stop as they were detected by the Daleks. "THE ENEMY OF THE DALEKS HAS BEEN DETECTED! SHE IS A TIME LADY! SHE MUST EXTERMINATED!" The Daleks said as they pointed there weapon at them as Cora went into the tardis.

"Well I hope you have the chance. Times up." THe Dreamer said entering the tardis as she got herself, and Cora out of the tardis just in time to blow up the crucible. "Would you like to see the outside?" The Dreamer asked as she opens the door. Cora looks shocked seeing all of space in front of her eyes. "The tardis could travel through time, and space. If you want you could join me but that's your choice." The Dreamer said as Cora looks. "Yes I will. I always wanted to have a adventure before I die from my disease. I only have a year left so please take me with you." Cora said as The Dreamer smiled. "Then lets go to our next destination." The Dreamer said as Cora closes the door as the Tardis takes them to a unknown place.

Next Time: "Victorian era of London. During Christmas time? Its nice to see you again. What enemies is terrorizing the town? You will be deleted."

Introducing Emma Watson as The Dreamer.


End file.
